


Return of the Compliment

by Pureblood_Muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/pseuds/Pureblood_Muggle
Summary: Roll-a-drabble prompt:"Severus Snape, Tonks and a Blind Date" Sure, what could go wrong?





	Return of the Compliment

Tonks looks around the quaint Muggle restaurant and bites back a grin. There, at the table below a small window, sits Severus Snape in his usual black, a red rose on the table next to the menu. She is actually impressed that his clothes are Muggle.

She brushes her hands over her pencil skirt and adjusts the glasses on her nose before approaching him.

He looks up, his dark eyes narrowed. She isn’t deterred.

‘Is this seat taken?’ she purrs, not waiting for the answer. It is worth the look of outrage on his face. 

‘Pardon me, miss, but I am waiting for someone.’

‘Oh yes, of course!’ she exclaims, pretending to only now spot the rose. ‘My sincere apologies, I should’ve known a handsome man like you is already waiting on someone.’

He says nothing but raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for her to depart. She leans across the table, glancing sideways as if she is about to impart a big secret. 

‘You know, blind dates can be awfully disappointing. How about I stay here until she turns up. I can be your way out.’ She winks at him and he pales just a little more. Tonks briefly notes that she should practise turning an even whiter shade of pale later. His lip curls but before he can speak, she continues on. ‘What’s she look like? Do you know at all? Will she carry another rose?’

The seer on his lips intensifies. ‘I don’t know who you are but I urge you to take your leave. Now.’

‘Ooh,’ she croons with a little pretend swoon, hand over her heart. ‘I see you’re going for the brooding, dark type. I bet she’ll love it.’ 

He looks like he’s about to hex her to oblivion but they are in a Muggle restaurant and he can’t reach for his wand without major complications. Her own is holstered on her forearm beneath her dark green blazer just in case he does decide to be that slimy git he’s been towards her boyfriend at the last Order meeting. 

So she settles back and reaches for his water glass. She takes a sip and puts it back, lipstick marking the rim. 

‘Oops,’ she giggles. ‘I do hope that doesn’t diminish your chances tonight.’ 

Tonks isn’t sure but she thinks she hears him growl low in his throat. ‘She’s late, isn’t she?’ Twenty minutes late exactly, she knows _that _for sure since she has set this up herself, with planning help from Sirius. ‘Come on, sweetheart, I do love the broody types. Why don’t I console you?’

She flutters her eyelashes at him, flicks her long auburn hair over her shoulder and is secretly delighted when she notices a faint pink stain high on his pale cheekbones. ‘You know you want to.’

‘What’s your name?’ he bites out. She notices he’s clenched his fist that rests on the table. 

‘Milly.’ She says and watches as he swallows. He checks his wristwatch again and stands. 

‘Follow me.’ 

She does as he asks and minutes later, they find themselves in an adjacent alleyway, out of sight. He pushes her up against the wall, his hands in her hair. He closes his eyes and presses his mouth to hers, then stills, afraid to even move back. There’s definite pointy pressure on his groin. 

‘What’s wrong, Severus?’ Tonks mumbles against his closed lips. He widens his eyes, clearly unaccustomed to being surprised like this. The woman’s hair shrinks back to bright pink and she winks at him, her wand still firmly trained on his family jewels. 

‘Has nobody told you about Stranger Danger, _ Severus_?’ she speaks as she would to a child but enunciates his name in a way that leaves no doubt as to her warning. ‘I know Remus can handle himself. You’re not worthy to lick the dirt off his boots. If you ever mock him again, however, I will not stop at this.’

She smiles as he collapses to the ground with a hiss. She knows she’ll be in trouble with Moody should he find out that she attacked a fellow Order member. She also knows that Remus will be appalled by her actions. She doesn’t care. After all, that stinging hex isn’t nearly as powerful as she could’ve made it.

As she apparates back into Headquarters, she high fives Sirius and snuggles into Remus on the couch. 

‘Good day?’ he asks when he sees her wide smile.

‘The best.’ 


End file.
